1. Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for managing media. In particular, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for receiving, publishing and sponsoring.
2. General Background
The expansion of the Internet and the World Wide Web (“web”) has given computer users the enhanced ability to listen to and to watch various forms of media through their computers, handheld devices, etc. Such media can be in the form of audio music, music videos, and television programs, sporting events or any other form of audio or video media that a user wishes to watch or listen to. Media is now overwhelmingly being distributed through computer networks. As a result, effective media creation and distribution has become accessible to small artists and media producers. Likewise, consumer access to media content on the Internet has increased significantly. Therefore, popularity of media content on the Internet can be a good indicator of the overall success of a media item.